Camp Rock Diaries
by Converseluver10136
Summary: This is pretty much just like the first Camp Rock exsept it has a twist and the twist is that some people at camp has a diary/journal and the story is pretty much like a Dear Diary format Regular and Text summary sucks but once you read it you will get it
1. Mitchie

June-27-2008

Dear diary,

Today was the last day of school, (YES!!!!) but I won't be doing anything fun all summer because we all know I'm not going to Camp Rock. (FUDGE!!) I really wan to go to Camp Rock because one day I was watching "Hot Tunes" and they were talking about how Camp Rock was the best musical camps in all of Toronto(N/A I forgot wear the heck Camp Rock is so just bear with me) so I reeeeaallly wanted to go but mom said we cant afford it because camp rock is for rich, famous, and talented kids and I am none of those traits except for the talented one I am about 88% of that but all of my family says I am more like 110% talented but I don't want to brag an yeah. Ok I have to go because if I don't hurry downstairs in time for breakfast my mom is going to kill me.

Sincerely,

Mitchie Torres

* * *

** Mitchie put down her pen and diary she didn't have one of those girly girl diaries that had the a feathery, pink pens and diary she**

**H-A-T-ED those kinds of diaries she had a simply purple (her favorite color) erasable pen and light purple and white striped diary with a lock on it of course she always had a diary with a lock on since the incident that happened with her diary the incident was once when Mitchie was about 8 she had a diary witch had her deepest, darkest secrets but her cousin Madison (Madison was also 8) had looked in Mitchie's diary and told all of her friends. Since then Madison and Mitchie never spoke to each other and Mitchie learned to **_**ALWAYS **_**have a diary that had a lock on it. (N/A I know that had pretty much nothing to do with the story but I wanted the story to be a little bit longer)**

** Mitchie went down stairs (she had already got dressed before she wrote in her diary) to the kitchen already smelling the eggs and bacon her mom was making from a few feet from the kitchen. "Hi mom" Mitchie said scaring her mother to death."AAAAAAWWWW oh hi sweetie" Connie replied "Sorry mom I didn't know I scared you" Mitchie apologized "Its ok Mitchie we old people get scared easily now a days" Connie says making her and her daughter laugh making Mitchie almost close to chocking on her breakfast. Mitchie looked at her watch which said 7:45 which meant her bus was going to come in 15 more minutes, (Mitchie's bus comes at 8:00 sharp and arrived at school at 8:45 and Mitchie was the first kid on and there was A LOT of people on her bus) so Mitchie stuffed her eggs and bacon in her mouth and drank her cup of orange juice, then went to the sink and placed her plate and cup in it. Mitchie ran upstairs to her room and got her bag and made sure every thing was in it she did a mental check list in her head**

*** Diary (check)**

*** Books (check)**

*** Home work (check)**

*** Favorite pencil and pen (check)**

"**Ok" Mitchie said to herself "I have everything I need" then Mitchie did a quick look at her self in the mirror she liked her last day of school outfit that she was saving since she got it last week. Her outfit was a bluish purplish shirt, some blue jeans, and some flats. **

** Mitchie looked at her watch saw it said 7:50 so ran outside to her bus stop which was and waited for her bus it only took 7 minutes for Mitchie to run to the bus stop so she had 3 more minutes. To cure her boredom Mitchie played I spy with her self, this only went on for 5 seconds so she sang her favorite song ****Puke in my Mouth**** (n/a go to youtube and type in puke in my mouth then you will be able to hear it)**

(N/A 2nd verse of the song)

I'm 15 late for my Yoga class

Kick through the door, now I'm up in that class  
Find a spot, last in the room

Focus, breathe, now its time to ohhhhmmmm  
Thats when I noticed this guy behind me

Quite a big smell from a guy so tiny  
Pit-stained T-shirt drenched in sweat

O-face grin, bad as it gets  
He made a grunt, then his body turned

Saw up his shorts to his inner-thigh perm  
AND I PUKED IN MY MOUTH

** Once Mitchie was finished with part 1 of the song her bus came down the street, so she stopped singing and went on the bus and set her cell phone (n/a which was a iPhone first generation because there was never 3G's and 3GS's in 2008 if you think of it) to wake her up in 30 minutes because for the extra 15 minutes she would listen to her songs.****30 minutes later **

* * *

** Mitchie's alarm clock went off and she was still tired so she set her phone to wake her up in 13 more minutes giving her an extra 2 minutes to put her phone away and get ready to get off the bus.****13 minutes later **

* * *

** Mitchie did a yawn and stretch put her phone away and before she closed her backpack she took out her pocket mirror ( it was in her backpack but when she was done she put it in her pocket if you were wondering why it was in her backpack) and made sure she didn't have a bad hair day then she took her breath spray out of her bag and sprayed some in her mouth so she wouldn't have morning breath. After Mitchie fixed her look she walked off the bus into school. **

**Authors Note**

**I am not going to write about what Mitchie does during school but in the next chapter I am going to skip Mitchie's bus ride home because it is the same as the morning except she is the last one dropped off but I am going to write about when Mitchie gets home. **

**XOXOX Converseluver10136  
**


	2. Ella Pador

June 27, 2008

Dear dairy,

Today I went to this nail shop and I got a manicure and a pedicure (mani-pedi) I painted my finger nails hot pink with a silver star in the middle and the same for my toenails except the silver stars were on my big toes. Yes pink is my favorite color (any shade of pink) and my only favorite color. The reason pink is my favorite color is because it looks pretty when clothes are pink, when lip gloss is pink, and nail polish. Also after getting my nails done I went to the Mall and bought some very glossy lip gloss and some make up like eye shadow, and blush which I can share with Peggy and Tess my two BFF's. After buying my make up I went to Abercrombie, Aeropostale, and American Eagle and bought a whole new summer wardrobe which included lots of bathing suits, tank tops, tube tops, short sleeve shirts, shorts, skirts, and any other thing you can name that you use at a summer I bought it. I will write some more once I finish packing my bags because camp starts in 2 days. (YAY!)

Sincerely,

Ella Pador

** After writing in her pink furry diary with a matching pink pen (if you remember that is the opposite of Mitchie's) Ella got a text from Peggy it had said:**

_Peggy: Hey Ella how u doing r u ready for CR_

**Ella text Peggy back saying:**

_Ella: Hey Peggy I doing fine I can't wait for CR I'm totally crazy 2 c u and Tess :)_

_Peggy: Me 2 I heard that Brown is going to have a special guest and camp is going 2 b 10x as much fun as it usually is :)_

_Ella: OMG I cant wait we r going 2 have so much fun!!!!_

_Peggy: I know nothing is going 2 stop us from having fun this summer!!!_

_Ella: I no hey Peggy Ima text you back once I am done packing my stuff_

_Peggy: That's ok text me back once u r done bye Ella :)_

_Ella: Ok bye Peggy :)_

** Ella put her iPhone down and began packing her bags once she was done it was 11:00 p.m. Ella was so hungry so she went in to the kitchen and made a P.B & J sandwich once Ella was done she went into her room changed into her pink pajamas that was a pink and white stripped shirt that had a cupcake on and short that were plain white. She then went in to the bathroom brush her teeth and went back into her room. (Ella is 17 and lives by herself in an apartment) (I know the legal age to live ** **by yourself is 18 but were making it be 1 year younger) Once Ella was in her room she fell asleep and dreamed about being at camp rock. **

* * *

(N/A I know very crappy chapter next chapter is an authors note witch you REALY should read l8ta)


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note

The ages of the campers are:

*Mitchie Torres-16

*Peggy Warburton (Margaret Dupree under cover name)-17

*Ella Pador-17

*Caitlyn Geller-16

*Nate-16

*Lola Scott-17

*Shane Gray-17

*Tess Tyler-17

*Jason-18

* * *

(N/A I did not make up these last names if you go on Wikipedia and type in camp rock it will tell you all the campers names)

Next chapter might be Peggy Tess or might go back to Mitchie

I C U l8ta America and England and anywhere else that has fanfiction


End file.
